


Its a love story

by the_charm_caster



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Drama, High School, Humor, M/M, Romance, gender bending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-11-23
Updated: 2011-11-23
Packaged: 2017-10-26 11:28:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/282515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_charm_caster/pseuds/the_charm_caster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tagline: You be the prince...and I'll be the princess...wait! Adam! Not literally!!<br/>Summary: Set in high school background, Tommy's twin sister got the lead role in the annual drama...But unfortunately she gets down with fever. So she asks Tommy (okay, basically blackmails), and Tommy just cant say no. But wait, why was he NOT told that he was gonna be Juliet? And naturally, he begins to dislike the guy he soon will have to kiss. But why was the Raven haired Romeo, (our Adam, of course) angry with the pretty blonde Juliet? Oh and yeah, what happens when Tommy sorta, starts to "like" his hero...but Adam finds out that his Juliet is actually a guy?? Sigh, its a love story, baby just say yes...!!<br/>Disclaimer: All fictious, all fictious...Sigh, so want all these  to be real.. please, dont even think of posting this story anywhere else....I just wrote it down for fun, no offense intended... This is a fictional story about real people (who are really NOT as strange as I portrait them).Please do not tweet or post them or their relatives any link to this, or by any means let them even know that this fic exists... .dont own the songs and lyrics I insert in between. Title and tagline from Taylor Swift's love story</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I hate love stories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The secret of the gender-bender

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, this story contains a Hindi song, because this chapter was a gift to my lovely sis, Nitya. For those of you who dont understand Hindi, there is a horrible work of translation, all credits to me...thanks you!  
> Bear with me...I know, I know...I'm never gonna be a nice translator...happy? -_-

**Tommy's POV**

   Okay. I took in a deep breath. I can do it! I took another few fumbling steps. Pencil heels were so not my thing.Have I ever mentioned how much I _hate_ Timerra?

   I looked into the mirror hanging on the Girls' restroom wall one last time. A blonde stared back, face decorated with light school makeup. I sighed again. The one best things which I like about myself, was my dyed fringe. But no more, it was gone, and I even had a wig on, making everyone think I had shoulder length hair. Oh, and don't forget that hair band with rose prints on it. God, please tell me why am I like this?

   _Because_ , the shoulder angel appeared on my left shoulder, (yeah, yeah, the one with feathery wings, a halo, white robe, and oh! Who happened to be a miniature version of me), _because, if you don't do this, she's gonna cancel the contract._

   I sighed. The angel's right. I turned towards the door, heading quickly to the drama room. The last thing I needed was someone I knew, to recognize me. Reaching the class, I pushed the door open and peeped in. There was no one in there. Good. I walked in and sat down on the last bench, adjusting my skirt. Oh, damn. Stuffing my ears with my good ol' earphones, I played one of my faves. I closed my eyes, leaning back. Have I mentioned my hate for Timerra?

   Okay, before you begin to thing that I am a drag queen, let me explain. It's a long story, so here goes nothing.

   Let me begin from the beginning. Hi. I am Tommy Joe Ratliff. Blonde hair, brown eyes, height 5'8. I may look skinny, but I can be strong when I need it. High school, final year. I can play the bass and the guitar. I love heavy metal and think tattoos are amazing. Oh, and one more thing, I like girls and sex, yeah, but to be honest, I don't believe in true love. Nope. Infact, I highly doubt that any of the girls I've dated till now ever loved me. Yeah, they might like me, but not love me.

   And yeah, you don't feel happy, when so many girls leave you like that. Yeah, okay, I had some hard feelings, but whatever, this is my life. I would like to live it my way, thank you very much.

   So…my point is, I hate love stories. _Cheesy._

   Okay, I'm done, now let me introduce my twin sister. Timerra, or Timmy Lee Ratliff. Blonde hair, brown eyes, 5'8. She's kinda…too flat to be a girl, you know? High school, final year too. So basically, the only things that differentiates us, is her make up and my fringe, which is dyed black. (Which _was_ , I reminded myself.) Oh and yeah, her love for love stories. She's totally into love, celebrity crushes, dating, romance novels, lovey dovey songs, dances, and all that shit.

   Not that I cared. But whatever it was, we were close. And happily living our lives. At least I _was_ happy with my life. That is, till this morning.

 _*Flashback*_

 _Mom said that Timmy called me in her room. She couldn't come to me because she was down with fever. Allergy, plus common cold, or something like that._

 _I slowly opened her bedroom door, and peeped in. She was sitting on the middle of the bed, leaning onto pillows, with dozens of stuffed toys around her, shuffling a rolled paper in her hands._

 _"Tim?" I called. She looked up. Gawd. She was sick. Dark circles under her reddened eyes. Her whole face was flamed with fever. She was so weak._

 _"Tommy?" She whispered, voice weak. I walked in, closing the door behind me._

 _"Sit." She motioned, folding her legs. I sat down on her bed._

 _"There's something…can you do it for me?" She looked at me innocently. If she asks me with this face, how can I say no?_

 _"Yeah?"_

 _"You know, I won the lead role for the annual musical?"_

 _"Okay…"_

 _"And you know that if I don't go, Amanda would get my role?"_

 _I nodded. Amanda, the school's biggest drama queen. "Rich hoe", as Tim called. And supposedly my sis' biggest enemy or something like that. You know the girly wars that go on during high school and all that?_

 _"And you know that, with this fever, I wont be able to go?"_

 _I nodded again, frowning. I was not liking the look in her eyes._

 _"And…since we both look similar-" She began innocently, but I didn't let her complete. She didnt have too. God, she was my sister for Chrissake!  
_

 _"Oh no, no, NO! Don't even think so!" My eyes were wide with shock. How could she even consider this?_

 _"Tommy, please?" She pouted._

 _"NO! Why do you think that I would agree to wear a skirt and act out something melodramatic in front of everyone?" I stood up, on the verge of leaving. What she said next had my feet frozen._

 _"Because if you don't, I'll tell everyone that you *BEEP*. " (Sorry folks, I cant tell you that. Its confidential.)_

 _"How do you know that?" I said, horrified._

 _She smirked, that smirk of victory on her face. "Girls, they know everything."_

 _Shit. I had a feeling I lost this war. Timmy was the only girl who could defeat me._

 _"How do I know that my secret is safe with you?" My eye brow arched._

 _"This." She handed me the paper. I unrolled it. It was a contract(?) which read, "_ If Tommy Joe Ratliff play's Timmy Lee Ratliff's role till she recovers, she will never ever mention his most embarrassing secret again. [P.S. Tommy, I still don't believe, you did that and didn't even realize, lolz.] _" So much for a fair contract. But she made a contract. It must be important for her._

 _"The pen." I said, my eyes slitting with doubt. (You know, something like this -_-)_

 _*The present*_

   So here I am, my fringe blonde again, make up and a wig on, and I'm in a skirt, what the hell! I pouted, what a pathetic condition! I could cry at myself. I scooted out my phone and turned to the image gallery. Something to keep my mind busy, I thought, increasing the volume of the music player.

 _"I know you like me, you know I like you._

 _Lets get together girl, you know you want to."_

 _I smiled, this song totally describes me. I shuffled across the pics and came across one, with me and a black haired girl. One of my exes. Rebecca._

 _"Raat din aate jaate, hote hain sau mulakate,_

 _Aage badti hain baatein pichche chod de,_

 _Raaste me hain thehre, aur bhi kitne chehre,_

 _Aaj phir apni aankhen unse jod le."_

 _( All through days and nights, we have a hundred meetings_

 _Conversations proceed, just leave it all behind,_

 _There are so many new faces, waiting in my path,_

 _Let me meet them all.)_

   I changed the image. Next was of blonde girl and me. From some party I suppose. Ashely…

 

 _"Kho jayega, lamha yeh kho jayega._

 _Mud ke na phir aayega, raho me, usko rok le."_

 _(These moments will be lost,_

 _Gone forever, just stop her right there.)_

   Next pic showed me in a blue boa, and a brown haired girl in a purple boa…Another party I suppose. Katy…

 _"Ho jayega, hoga jo ho jayega,_

 _(whatever might happen, will happen)_

 _You know you're so hot, you're on fire,_

 _One, two, three, go!"_

   The next pic showed me and two women. Gawd, I was drunk.

 _"Mil gaye jo chora chori,_

 _Hui masti thodi thodi,_

 _Bas pyaar ka naam na lena,_

 _I hate luv stories."_

 _(Boy meets girl, yeah, they have some fun._

 _Just don't mention "love", uh_

 _I hate luv stories)_

   Yeah, that totally describes me. This made me smile. Next image was totally my favorite. Carmen and Fiona.

 _"Koi, aas pas ho, samjhe jo dil ki baat woh,_

 _Soche na aaj yaar woh kalki baatein._

 _Pal do pal ka saath ho, fir na haato me haath ho,_

 _Bhule na yaad aaye phir beeti raatein."_

 _(Want someone, who understands my heart._

 _Who doesn't think about tomorrow,_

 _Just stays together for a some moments,_

 _And then lets forget each other.)_

   Next, it was Allison, she was cute... with all her fiery red hair. :) Especially in this pic.

 _"Aankhon se kehke yeh, sapna gaya hain._

 _Subha ko jaage toh, rasta naya hain,_

 _(The dreams've told my eyes,_

 _When you wake up in the morning, you've got a new path to tread.)_

 _I'm the man who's gotta plan,_

 _Need a gal who'll understand._

 _You could be the one for sure,_

 _One, two, three, Go!"_

   I sucked in a breath. Next pic horrified me. Now, when did this happen?

   I almost fell off my chair when I saw the next pic…

   Now, 1) why was I French kissing this dude? 2) who the hell clicked this pic? 3) why is this pic on my cell?

   I shoved the phone in my pocket. The shoulder devil laughed loudly, "You're a GIRL, Ratliff!" I shooed it away. Uhhhh.

   I looked up and saw that the class was almost full. Now, when did they all come in? I looked around and noticed a cute green eyed girl with braids. Wow, she's cute… and I have been single for a long time…May be after all this drama crap is over…

 _"Marzi se chalet hain, jaise hawaein,_

 _Waise hi hain meri saari adaayein,"_

 _(Just like the free willed winds blowing,_

 _Is my style of living…)_

 _I'll be your's and you'll be mine,_

 _Love is such a waste of time._

 _You could be my girl for sure,_

 _One…two…three…go!"_

   As I smiled, satisfied to myself, I felt a powerful gaze on me, that sent shivers down my spine. Now, what _is_ this?


	2. When I fall in love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reason behind Adam's hatred to the pretty blonde...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay...another chapter with translations...and I have no clue what the words say...I just copied the translation from the internet...Please, pointing out my mistakes is nicely appreciated...Thanks all!

**Adam's POV**

 **  
**

   This is so not fair. Why me?

   There are hell lotta boys in this school who'd kill to kiss the cutest girl in school. But, noooo, guess who doesn't want to kiss her, yet got the role?

   That fortunate fellow would be me, thank you very much. I got the lead role in the most "ultra dramatic and romantic" play our school ever conducted. Not that I was unhappy with getting the lead role. But. I didn't want this!

   Mrs Flinn said that I needed one more certificate of participation if I wanted to qualify to somewhere with drama as a major subject. Yeah, yeah, I am a theatre geek sometimes. But hey, I can sing well, and they (cough cough, 99.99% of the female population of the school) say that I got the looks too. So I get the best roles easily. Plus, I like acting. So it all fits in one piece.

   Let me introduce myself. Hey all. I am Adam, Adam Lambert. Doing my last year of high school. I like singing, and partying…and acting, as I said before. (Sorry, I would have given a better introduction, I am not feeling up to it.)

   Actually it was all okay, until this play. Usually I played some psyched out king, or a poet or something like that. But, in this play, uhhhh!

   Okay, okay, I'll tell you why am I so bitchy. Well, its just my parents who know this…and my last boyfriend… uh, yeah, boyfriend…You see, I like boys, okay? But nobody in school knows that. Not that I want them to know. They all seem homophobes (wtf?), the way they make fun of…us, and all…uhhhh.

   Yeah, so you get me. And in this play, as Mrs. Flinn said, (you know, she's that middle aged, "the theatre is a temple" sorta drama teacher, with glasses and all?), that there was going to be more-than-once-kissing and hugging stuff. Our school's participating in the State level drama fest, this year's theme being "love". Yeah, just my luck. Okay, I think girls are okay…but not when they are shoving their tongues down my throat, or pushing their boobs into my face. (Uh, trust me, you should _not_ get close to my school girls when they are drunk and are eyeing you as if you are something to eat.) Yes, I got friends who are female, but kissing them…for me, its like, asking a straight girl to kiss another girl. So, you understand how I feel, don't you? You probably do.

   I crossed the music room, which was just next to the drama room. Music flowed to my ears, the guys must be practicing. I stressed my ears, and heard…love songs! Oh great, everybody must, MUST, have plotted against me, "Yo! Lets make fun of the kid who's secretly gay!"

   I was getting irritated, I saw that. I just hope that there is no one in the drama room now, I need some time for myself…

   I opened the door slowly. But it wasn't empty, there was a blonde girl sitting in the end, her face down into her phone. I slowly walked in. We were having seat rotations, and she was sitting in my place. I was about to approach her, when her expression changed into a pleased one, and she gave a pearly white smile. It made me stop in my tracks. Well, she was cute… Then I noticed head phones stuffed in her ears, okay. So, she doesn't know that I am here. Oh well, maybe I'll just let her sit there for today. My eyes caught her snowy white skin and blonde hair.

   Where have I seen you before? I thought as I sat down on the seat beside her, my eyes on her. Nope, she doesn't even know that I am here.

   The music from the next room flowed into my ears, and that was all I could do; listen to music while I looked at this familiar stranger.

 _"Si pudiera bajarte una estrella del cielo  
Lo haría sin pensarlo dos veces, porque te quiero, ay  
Y hasta un lucero, ay"_

 _(If I could bring down a star from the sky for you  
I would do it, don't need to think twice  
because I love you, yeah  
and it's the bright star)_

   She was attracting me, but I've never been attracted to girls before…There was something familiar about her…But what? My mind couldn't answer me. Uh, this irritated me further.

   I know I have seen her before, not the usual see-that-random-schoolmate thing…just somewhere else. Where?

   She shuffled across the phone, saw something and almost fell off her chair. Now that was funny, I stifled a laugh.

 _"Y si tuviera el naufragio de un sentimiento  
Sería un velero en la isla de tus deseos, ohhh  
De tus deseos, ohhh"_

 _(and if I had the shipwreck of my feeling  
I would be a sailing to the island  
of your whishes, of your wishes)_

   Time was passing slowly, and my headache increasing. Soon, in slow motion, other kids and the teacher walked in. I saw the blonde remove her earphones, and keep her phone down. And if I was not wrong, she was eyeing Midget, wasn't she? God, just God! She's a lesbo? I mean, of course I dont have problems with that...But if she is not straight, then she would be forcefully kissing me and stuff, right?

   I shook my head, and turned toward Mrs Flinn, who cleared her throat. Nah! She wont be my heroine...No way!

   "Okay class… Or should I say my cast and crew for the Annual Drama this year?" She had that energy in her eyes, as if she could take down the whole world. Believe me if its Mrs Flinn, she can.

   "Okay, then, first of all, I' d like the two leads to come up here." She looked at me, "Adam?"

   I walked up to her. Okay Adam, you focus on this play, and not that girl. Things wont go wrong.

   "And, Timerra?" She called out. Hmmm, wonder who's gonna be my girl? (Yuck, I am so never gonna say that!) To my horror, the blonde got up and towards me- towards us awkwardly. Self- conscious? This means she not experienced. Great.

   Out of all girls, this is the one who's going to kiss me? Just wonderful.

   She walked to us, and stood directly beside me. When our eyes met, I tried to give her a smile, but what I got in return was a cold stare.

   So, she is this not-observant-maybe-lesbian-and-inexperienced-and-evil-yo!-I-am-the-bitch-who-gives-pretty-gay-kids-cold-stares-sorta girl? My headache doubled.

   "Yes, you guys look perfect together." When Mrs Flinn said that, I wanted to puke, but somehow I controlled myself.

   "Okay everyone, get the scripts from me, we just have two weeks, I need you all to give your best!" She smiled at us.

   I went to Mrs Flinn to get my script. She handed me two of them. On questioning, she said that it was for my "love". Uh, c'mon, does this woman want me to punch her?

   Nevertheless, I took Timerra's script and walked to her. She was just standing in the corner again. So she's a loner too? Maybe I could just act friendly. After all, we are here to act, right?

   "Timerra?" I gave her the script. She took it silently, with another cold look. Control yourself Adam, just act. I sat down beside her.

   "So you ready?" I faked a smile. She shook her head, eyes distant. Then she looked at me, in the eyes, and nodded quickly.

   "You don't talk?" I asked. She took out a pen and a notebook and scribbled something. She handed the copy to me. _'Got a cold, and sore throat. Doctor said not to stress my throat._ ' I nodded slowly.

 _"Pero por dentro,  
Entiende que no puedo  
Y a veces me pierdo"_

 _(but inside of me I know that I can't  
and sometimes I lose myself)_

   She took the notebook back and scribbled something again. Then she stroke out something and wrote again. 'I am Tom- I mean, Timmy, Hi.'

   "Hi." I smiled. She wasn't helping my headache go. Split personality? What happened to the cold bitch? Why was she suddenly acting so friendly?

   _'So, the play we are doing?_ ' She wrote.

   "Yeah, here's your script." I handed her the script. She took the script, and her hand brushed mine. That made me look into her eyes, and I felt like the hero of a cheesy drama. Anyways, she took the script, read the cover, her face screwed up in shock, and she dropped the script. _On my feet_.

   "Ow! What was that for?" I asked, bending to pick up the script. She inhaled sharply and bent down too. At the wrong moment. And our heads banged. Uh, that hurt as well. What's her problem?

   She looked at me, with pure regret in her eyes, a melting chocolate brown. Hey! Its not supposed to be melting chocolate, its yucky muddy brown, okay?

   She wrote down again. I rolled my eyes, and read her note. _'Sorry I was surprised. I didn't know we are Romeo and Juliet'_.

   She doesn't even know what did she audition for? And, did I forgive her for breaking my foot? Noooo.

   "That's okay. And yeah, we are not doing the classic Shakespearan play, we are doing a modern version." I faked another smile.

   "Okay, class, Act III Scene I." Mrs Flinn called out. "Every body, take positions!"

 _"Cuando me enamoro  
A veces desespero cuando me enamoro  
Cuando menos me lo espero me enamoro  
Se detiene el tiempo  
Me viene el alma al cuerpo  
Sonrio, cuando me enamoro "_

 _(when I fall in love, sometimes I give up  
when I fall in love, when I least expect it,  
I fall in love, time stops,  
my soul comes back to my body  
I smile, when I fall in love)_

   "No, my dearest love, do not weep, for the moon may fall in love with your beauty, and weep thereafter. The stars would trap me into this winged castle in the twilight sky. For I may traverse, and talk upon thy father. I do not want him to hurt you, O fair Juliet." I walked up slowly to Timmy, and cupped her face, looking into her eyes with all the love I had, my voice softening. "Till then, farewell beauty personified, and good night. Have dreams, for those dreams, with Jove's blessings, may turn into the future's reality…And we may make love under the same vanilla sky."

 _"Si la luna sería tu premio  
Yo juraría hacer cualquier cosa por ser su dueño  
Por ser tu dueño, oh"_

 _(if the moon could be your prize  
I swear I would do whatever tu own it  
yeah, to own you)_

   I turned away from her slowly, biting my lips to control a smile, (Timmy was blushing like a bride!), and walked away, without glancing at her.

   "No, heaven divine, do not leave me Romeo, I will not survive. O Jupiter, pardon me, but if I cant live with this fair youth, I may jump off the unconquered mountains, and leave this world. Do not leave me, love…For I will not survive without you." She ran up to me, and embraced me from behind, stopping me in my tracks.

 _"Y si en tus sueños escuchas el llanto de mis lamentos  
En tus sueños no sigas dormida  
Que es verdadero, ay  
No es un sueño, no  
Me alegro que a veces el final  
No encuentres un momento "_

 _(If in your dreams you listen to  
the crying of my wail,  
In your dreams, don't keep on sleeping  
because it's true, yeah  
it's not a dream, no_

 _and I like it that sometimes in the end  
you don't find a moment, no)_

   I turned to her and took her in my arms, giving a small, chaste kiss on her lips. I held onto her, as we she were the only thing which mattered to me,( ignoring the catcalls and whistles in the audience, which were being shushed by Mrs Flinn.)

   "You must leave, fair youth." A few boys "flew down" to me, and some girls to her. They were the 'time fey'. They were pulling both of us away, and out of the stage.

   "Wait for me, O Goddess on Earth, for this love-sick being promises you his return." I said as we were taken away from each other, the "fey" holding onto us, and pulling us. They were hanging onto to elastic wires, and when he held us, (picked us up, actually), they pulled us up, near the curtains. There were at least five-six guys holding onto me (just to add an effect, I am not that heavy okay?), so I didn't worry that I would fall. But, the problem was that Timerra wasn't talking, it was Mrs Flinn reading her dialogues, and it was really awkward when all those love filled words came out from my teacher. _Uhhh._

   As soon as we were pulled out of the audience's view, I heard Mrs Flinn voice.

   "Okay! Well done, guys!" She said, excited. The "feys" put me and Tim back on earth. I mean, the stage. I totally felt exhausted. Thank Goodness it's the last period today. All I wanted to do now is go home and have a hot shower… Uh…But Mrs Flinn continued blabbering. I did not pay attention to whatever she was saying. It was probably something how good or bad our acting was.

   As soon as she dismissed us, I stumbled down the stairs to my bag. We were in the auditorium now, and it was a long way home.

   I was walking smoothly, but it was on the last step that I tripped and was about to fall, when a tight grip on my arm balanced me.

   "Thanks." I turned and saw Timmy smile. Woah, isn't that too strong for a girl?

   She nodded, and walked away. I took my bag, (my favorite one, a good ol' messenger bag, yeah, yeah) and parted my way.

   I don't know, I just had this feeling that I was leaving something important behind me. Something was calling out to me. Silently, but strongly.

   I couldn't help myself turning back. All I saw was Timerra, walking away slowly. But then she stopped and turned towards me. She had this look on her face which said, "me?"

   I shook my head, and smiled. "Bye." I slightly waved, and turned away, my heart feeling satisfied now. What is this?

 _"Cuando me enamoro  
A veces desespero cuando me enamoro  
Cuando menos me lo espero me enamoro  
Se detiene el tiempo  
Me viene el alma al cuerpo  
Sonrio ,cuando me enamoro"_

 _(when I fall in love, sometimes I give up  
I fall in love, when I least expect it,  
I fall in love, time stops,  
my soul comes back to my body  
I smile, I smile, when I fall in love.)_


	3. So close

**Tommy's POV**

   O-crap-o-crap-o-crap…I feel fuuuugly!

   What's happening to me? Whats wrong?

Something's definitely wrong! I was feeling different…all around him…him…he was doing strange things to me. Mother of God! (Wait, is that even a curse? I think there is something like that…I uh…cant remember…its just blue, blue eyes…shining like the sea, the ocean, the sky…And that smile…bright as the sun…even though it was not for me, it was for Juliet…)

   I sighed, suddenly depressed. Wait, wait! What's happening? Urrrrhhh!

   Today's rehearsal was a bit different. Basically I figured out that this play is not Romeo & Juliet. This just has their names and time period. Today's scene was some family drama. The introduction to the play…

   And when I say different…I, uh, mean, no…kissing, hugging stuff until that. That which the normal people called "The Ball". I mean yuck!

   And that's when I figured out I had to dance too! And not just some hip grinding, body shaking that I usually did (and enjoyed) in the clubs. Like, classical ball dance! Ewwww! No!

   And when I finally stepped on Adam for the ninety-seventh time, Miss Flinn finally snapped. She insulted me in front of the whole crew. And kept on talking about how good I was….Naw c'mon! I know I'm bad at dancing. She doesn't have to keep on reminding me of the many flaws I have!

   You know, I'm not a chick. I mean, c'mon! But there…something was different. I just felt those two eyes gazing into me…And that lady was insulting me infront of him. And I couldn't do anything about it…And then it happened.

   I didn't mean to, but a tear leaked and ran down my right cheek. Uff, the burning in the eyes and that darn lump in my throat made it harder.

   And then, just like an angel, Adam came to my rescue, and told Miss Flinn that he would stay back after school today, and teach me to dance! And all I could do was stare at him like an idiot. And I didn't even thank him!

   Wait, wait, wait….Forget that "just like an angel thing"…

   Oh, mother-fucking-shit (Ohohoho, feels different than the usual girly stuff), whats wrong with me? I don't get it…!

   And so here I am, forcing my steps towards the rehearsal room. Gawwwd! I feel like, awkward-and-nervous-and-crazy-but-happy-and-giddy-and-strange-and-every-other-fucking-feeling-at-the-same-time! Maybe I should turn and leave!

   Poof! The shoulder angel appeared. Baby, just go in…You'll feel good. I promise! As soon as I looked at it, the angel smiled and disappeared. I stood and waited in front of the door.

   Should it scare me that the angel wasn't a replica of me, but a certain ebony haired guy?

   The room we got for rehearsal was very small. I knew it. Just one of those small rooms, which were classrooms, but now used as storerooms, on the top floor, in a dark, dingy corner, you know?

   But when I entered the place, it wasn't anything I expected. It was dark, yeah, but lighted up with a few dozen candles. And right in the corner, lighting up another few candles was the blue eyed beauty.

   He looked up to me, and in that soft light, his face was glowing like the moon. A beautiful, beautiful shade, a hue I cant even describe.

   And he didn't smile or frown as usual. He just looked at me. And that was doing things to me. Oh dayum!

   I smiled.

 _"You're in my arms  
And all the world is calm  
The music playing on for only two"_

   Oh….dont hyperventilate…

   Don't Hyperventilate…

   Breathe Tommy Mother Fuckin Joe Ratliff…

   Just Breeeeathe!

   I. Cant. Breathe!

   He's holding me, so close. And dancing….and staring…and his lips….His fucking. Cute. Full. Lips…

   So, here's what happened. I just casually walked into the room, and "hi"-ed. I hope you remember that I cant speak…My voice is still that low guy's voice, remember? Adam took a deep breathe, and set the final candle down.

   I looked around the room. He followed my eyes, and…I am pretty sure that was a blush on his face(!)

   He said, that it was his style of teaching…You know to get me into the mood? Yeah…I did understand. Mood. If he was taking about those feeling you get when you sit in a rollercoaster for the first time, yeah, I was getting those alright!

   And then he switched on this slow ball dancing song, and stood in front of me, and his face all looking Godly in this candle light.

   And before I could say anything, piano music was on, and his hands on my waist, and he is holding me, fucking holding me, so close. Looking into my eyes with that blue pools shimmering in the light…And I feel so light headed, and dizzy…it's a haze…

   It's a dream? It is, right?

 _"So close together  
And when I'm with you  
So close to feeling alive"_

   "Yeah, easy, Tim…Just go slow, breathe and relax, kay?" He said in that velvet voice of his. I just nodded.

   Uh, Adam? If you keeping looking like that, I'd be far from relaxing…

 _"A life goes by  
Romantic dreams will stop  
So I bid mine goodbye and never knew  
So close was waiting, waiting here with you  
And now forever I know"_

   And then I saw him close his eyes, concentrating…And then he started singing…as if it was helping him concentrate…Uh….his voice…his voice, people, _I'm telling you_ , its illegal to sing so passionately when you literally standing so close to someone…

 _"All that I wanted to hold you  
So close"_

   His breathe on my face, sweet, sweet…uh, something…I cant recognize this aroma…

   We twirled around the small centre, and it was as if the candles were casting a spotlight on us.

   Then…I recognized the dance; the pattern was the same as the dance in the play…And I recognized it because it was this difficult part which was now coming. A part I never finished without kicking Adam in his abdomen or something.

   "Relax honey…just relax…"

   I swallowed. Its hard to relax, you know Adam?

   But then, it all happened like magic. We did a turn and strange hand styles, and then a tiny jump and he lifted me up in air…Just like that! I don't…get, what should I say! I mean, du-uh! He lifted me up just like that! And then slowly brought me down, dragging me along his body, and I was feeling strange, very strange.

   A huge smirk spread on my face…And this shitty grin wont go away! Not because I learnt dancing, ( _ew_ , why would I be happy for that?) Its just…I didn't embarrass myself again, and Adam must be happy with me now, right? I looked at him with this look of awe and happiness and gratitude…But he kept on staring, and staring so intensely that somehow my smile faded and it was as if his eyes, blue, blue, blue eyes were absorbing me in.

   I leaned in for a kiss.

 _"So close to reaching that famous happy end  
Almost believing this was not pretend  
And now you're beside me and look how far we've come  
So far we are so close "_

   Just as our lips touched, he pulled back…I swear I heard something shatter deep down…Or was it just me? I looked up to him. His eyes…were just blank for a minute…

   Then his eyes, they came back, and he smiled…

   I know, it was fake. His smile…it was not real.

   "Uh, okay, Timmy…You're done…that was great…See I told you, you would learn dancing easily…Didn't you?" He smiled.

   I nodded, blushing red hot.

   "I uh, have to go now…So…uh…yeah…um…" He kept on stammering…And I found it adorable…Gawd! What's wrong? Why is this adorable?

 _"How could I face the faceless days  
If I should lose you now?  
We're so close  
To reaching that famous happy end  
And almost believing this was not pretend  
Let's go on dreaming for we know we are  
So close "_

   I wish…it didn't end so…soon, you know? Oh, damn! Whats wrong with me? Adam blew out the candles, packed his stuff and said good bye. And me? I just stood there. Just. Stood. Watching him walk away with a certain ache in my heart.

   It was because I just realized something.

   Something not good.

  I was falling for him. Hard.

 _"So close  
And still so far"_


	4. Falling in love again

**Adam's POV**

 

   Ugghhh! This was so not happening! I mean, aw c'mon! I cant do this anymore… But she was crying and I…just had to help her. But this slow dancing, romantic music, candle light, a boy and a girl. I mean, yeah, I am the romantic type. But not with a girl. Its like…okay, okay…I agree that I am getting to like Timerra now, she's …kinda okay. But I just cant like her like that. I mean…I'm uncomfy, and this just doesn't feel right…

   I sighed, leaning back onto my chair. I wish you were a boy.

   History homework will never get done like this. But you know, from the second I saw Tim, it feels like I'm missing something.

   Something big.

   I plopped onto my bed. What am I forgetting? I changed the song on my stereo and closed my eyes. The shuffle option kinda always favors me.

   It was some slow song. Sweet and soothing. And I was tired from all that we did today. Classes, dances, drama, homework. Maybe I'll take a nap.

   I saw the lights, the bodies, the music. The song changed into a party anthem.

 _"So we back in the club,_

 _with our bodies rocking from side to side._

 _Thank God the week is done;_

 _I feel like a zombie gone back to life"_

   It was all Déjà vu. I remember this song. A party. Some local club. I don't remember, some friend of mine dragged me in there. And then drinking, lots of drinking. Then we all were dancing, so many people, so many sweaty bodies. Dark and heavy atmosphere. The bass boosting loud. It was the same song. Yeah…

 _"Hands up, yeah suddenly, we all got our hands up._

 _No control on my body._

 _Aint I seen you before?_

 _I think I remember those eyes."_

   I saw it now…I was dancing with some random dude, a twink; he was really cute. But then again, out if the corner of my eyes, I saw them; eyes. Big, brown and pretty. Heavily lined with black liner, and looking at my direction. Another guy, clad in black, fair skin and looking at me from a corner. But as soon as our eyes met, he looked away.

   Yeah, it was a guy, even though the eyes completely matched Timerra's.

 _"'Cause baby tonight, the DJ's got us falling in love again._

 _Yeah baby tonight, the DJ's got us falling in love again._

 _So dance, dance like it's the last, last night of you life._

 _Gon' get you right._

 _'Cause baby tonight, the DJ's got us falling in love again."_

   The booze content was very high, and everybody there had the swag. And then, guess I got high…And that guy I was dancing with, was super cute…Green eyes, dark hair, and a dimpled smiled. And suddenly his lips were on mine, and we were making out… I was enjoying it…though I was aware of the brown eyes piercing my back.

   Then we, kinda moved into a corner.

 _"Keep downing drinks like there's no tomorrow,_

 _There's just right now."_

   Then I don't know what went wrong. There were these guys…The so-called popular kids. From our school. At least two or three of them. But the rest of the group, including girls, I didn't recognize them. Or maybe I did, but I don't remember since, uh, duh, I was drunk, remember?

   And through the loud music, I remember them pushing me around. And making fun of my makeup and clothes. I remembered the bullying, they called me a 'queer', and 'fag', and 'sinner' and all those crap. I remember my tears. My dancing 'buddy' was nowhere to be seen.

   I saw it all in a haze. In flashes you know?

   See. This is why I don't want to reveal at school that I'm not straight. Yeah. So much for suicide.

 _"Gon' set the roof on fire._

 _Gonna burn this motherfucker down."_

   And then suddenly, there was this guy. He stood in front of me, and retaliated for me. In those dim lights, and my flailing body, all I saw was blonde hair. I caught fragments of sentences like 'leave him alone', 'this aint your business'. The way he had his attitude, and other guys and girls from the group kept looking at him, it looked like he was one of those popular kids too. So why was he taking my side? In the end, it was like, 'oh yeah? Well, if is gay for just kissing a dude, what am I for this-?'

   And then he turned to me. The same lovely brown.

   And then, I don't know, he held onto me, and kissed me.

   Just like the movies, I felt the spark, the fireworks. A cherry taste.

   Then he pulled away, looking into my eyes calmly and smiled. And there I was, heart going boom boom like the woofers.

 _"Hands up, when the music drops we both put our hands up._

 _Put your hands on my body._

 _Swear I've seen you before._

 _I think I remember those eyes."_

   He pulled me away from that damn group, who were all gaping at him. Into another corner he pulled me, pushing me against the wall.

   "You taste sweet. Sweeeeet." He smiled against my lips, and kissed me again. Down and dirty, pulling my hair and getting closer.

   "You're drunk." I said when we pulled back for air.

   "No. I'm Tommy." He smiled…

 _"'Cause baby tonight, the DJ's got us falling in love again._

 _Yeah baby tonight, the DJ's got us falling in love again._

 _So dance, dance like it's the last, last night of you life._

 _Gon' get you right._

 _'Cause baby tonight, the DJ's got us falling in love again."_

   He trailed his finger down my face. "You know? …Normally I..I don't kiss dudes."

   I raised my eyebrows seductively. "Oh yeah?" I pulled his face closer. "Guess I'm the only exception, huh?"

   I felt him smile against my lips. "Ha!'"

   He kissed me again, moving his body with the music. Just like the movies.

"Usher, don't lie  
Hear no evil, or speak no evil, or see no evil  
Getit, baby, hope you catch it like T.O.,  
That's how we roll  
My life is a movie, and you just tivo  
Honey got me swishin' like a dreadlock  
She won't wrestle, but I got her in a headlock  
Yabba dabba doo, make her bed rock  
Mami on fire, psh, red hot  
Bada bing, bada boom  
Mr. Worldwide as I step in the room  
I'm a hustler, baby, but that you knew  
And tonight it's just me and you"

   "LOL!" He laughed.

   "Hey! You cant just LOL…I mean…haha! That's funny." I laughed too, leaning against wall for balance. Because, uh, you know, all these alcohol, and kissing like that, together was kinda new to me.

   "What's your name, handsome?" He flirted. Then laughed. "No, wait, that was too cheesy…I feel like a whore. Dude. What's your name?" He looked at me, big eyes sparkling with mischief.

   "Adam." I whispered in his ear, leaving a dirty kiss there.

   "Adammmmm." He moaned. Then he leaned onto me for support. Too drunk, eh?

   "Hey, Adam. You know something?" He said, leaving kisses on my neck.

   "Huh?" I asked. Or rather moaned.

   "This song…it suits… The DJ got us falling in love…again."

   Was I too high that I heard him wrong?

   "Aww…I love you too baby…But again?"

   He looked up clumsily. "Yeah…I've been liking you since the first day…I saw one of your plays…" He blushed.

   I just, couldn't say anything. "Awww!" I pulled him into a big bear hug. And kissed him…I mean made out, like there was no tomorrow, hands wandering to prohibited areas.

 _"'Cause baby tonight, the DJ's got us falling in love again._

 _Yeah baby tonight, the DJ's got us falling in love again._

 _So dance, dance like it's the last, last night of you life._

 _Gon' get you right._

 _'Cause baby tonight, the DJ's got us falling in love again."_

   I woke up with a start. The clock read two in the morning.

   A dream?

   No, it happened, it really happened. A few weeks ago. I don't remember coming back. But that kiss. My hands automatically went up to my lips.

   Tommy.

   Or was it Timmy?

   Shit.

   And what was this shit of alcohol I drank, that I remember everything? This wasn't meant to be remembered! Or was fate playing a game with me?

 _"'Cause baby tonight, the DJ's got us falling in love again._

 _Yeah baby tonight, the DJ's got us falling in love again._

 _So dance, dance like it's the last, last night of you life._

 _Gon' get you right._

 _'Cause baby tonight, the DJ's got us falling in love again."_

   The song boomed in my stereo now too. Whoa! Maybe this music helped me remember…Whatever.

   But now my real problem is…Tommy…He felt like a guy there. I hope you get me when I said felt. Yeah, whatever, I blushed. So what's up with the longer hair and skirt now? What the hell was happening?

   Yeah, I get it when they say it. Shit happens.

   Thank you, DJ.

 _"Yeah, thank you DJ._

 _Haha!"_


End file.
